the secrets of the creator of all things
by lucero1142
Summary: the creator of all things is comeing to meet the new mistress of the cards and help her out too. whats surprises will come? please reveiw. on hatius.
1. Chapter prolouge

THIS IS MY NEW FANFIC I NEEDED TO DO A DIFFERENT STORY SO I GOT AN IDEA SO HERES IT IS HAVE A GREAT TIME. **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own card captor sakura. (Unfortunately for me)**

* * *

><p><span>prologue Chapter : <span>**beginnings**

During the time before clow reed, before there were magic and anything mysterious there was an orphan. this orphan was born neither male nor female and didn't have a name. At the age of three due to the fact males were dominate during that time changed it's form from both male and female to male and given himself a name Jun Rose. During the first few years jun created many things but lived in isolation.

At the age of ten he became bored of making and decided to live like many of his creations but he didn't like the idea of living with anybody and since he's been alone for a long time that he grew very lonely and wished to find a mate or lover but at the same time became a loner and didn't trust very easily.

Many years pasts and at the age of twenty one he noticed that he may not find the one that is right for him anytime soon and is able to see the future he realized that some one in the near future will need some help and decided to be immortal.

Centuries past and the person who needed some help was non other than Clow Reed who was very young at the time who needed some advice on what he could combine his powers in to something powerful. Jun gave the best advice to little reed by saying to make cards, a book for them, and some guardians to protect them too. After some years past reed asked jun to help him make the clow cards which he accepted .

Shortly after they were made jun created his own cards and without clow reed knowing secretly made some extra cards that will be very help full in the future. While clow reed predicted the future jun was preparing to go back home but he decided to one last time use his powers so that if the clow book were to be opened he'll know when to come back and help out the new master/mistress of the cards.

While he lived alone in the other dimension and waiting he created two guardians that he trusts and sent them to reed's dimension and given them a time to be normal and so that when he comes back they have money and a place .

His guardians one is male while the other is female. The male is the oldest, the first born he looked older like some one in their thirties or forties and his name is Morpheus rose. The second born, the youngest looks like some one in their twenties and her name is marina rose**. ****(**their profiles of what they look like and my main character will be next before the story fully begins.**) **

What will happen next?…. no one knows… but the creator of things knows… what fun or dangers will come you just to have to find out. Come see whats next to come.

* * *

><p>Heres the prologue the next part is the profiles of the new characters I won't put the others just my creations only HAVE A GREAT TIME. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own card captor sakura. (Unfortunately for me)<p> 


	2. Chapter information

Here's the chapter profiles of the new characters and what powers are being used too. I won't put the others just my creations only. HAVE A GREAT TIME.

* * *

><p><strong>character name: <strong>Morpheus Rose(first name meaning: god of dream or sleep)

**gender: **male (in true form: male/female)

**birthday: **June 8th (in true: form doesn't have one)

**age: **450 (looks 30 or 40)

**appearance: **waist length and straight silver hair and eyes are light grey that they look almost white during the night (make it so that he can wear a suit or a kimono)

**personality: **calm, collective, very helpful, serious, sometimes a fun jokester mix of both mature and childish, shy till he knows them, he can get overly protective and hard working person he is a supergeinus and finished school and surpassed everyone in everything and anything when challenged he may not look like it but he's kind caring person who will also protect his friends and family. he's happy but is very wise and never backs down. he can get serious when it involves matters of life and death and can get really nasty when someone or something angers him but that doesn't happen often. If provoked he shows his true self.

**main passion: **painting, designing, acting, filming, cooking/baking, cleaning, dancing, singing, fixing things. and music

**talent: **all

**skills: **all

**psychic power/powers: **all

**hobbies: **almost anything (he very picky in some parts)

**interests: **in using anything to bring happiness to any one

**favorites: **color silver and white with light blue, fun things , easy things, new and old fashion clothing, all or any movies, any music, food, computers, art, books, and flowers, anything about food, history, myths and legends, anime otaku fan, and last is money

**least favorites: **really bad people, bad cooking, bullies, listening to people who are controlling or thinking they are better then him, and untrusting people, bad clothing, very complicating things, and lack of supplies, not enough money, unclean or unorganized(after all he is sort of a neat freak but at a minimum), false history, non finished things, and being treated as an old man

**fears: **being alone, lose those you care about, being locked away, not having any movies to watch, and not having a friend, and no paintings any where, and not having the truth told

**job: **painter, designer, baker, musician,(very famous but anonymous)gives people free stuff when he feels like it, to pass the time he paints and sell his paintings, he also makes clothing, he works at a lot of places but has lots of free time to hang out with family and friends he also grant people wishes only if he feels like it and if threatened exchange of his liking must be paid to have the wish granted.

**true form: **hair and eyes stay the same His cloths are a mix origin because he's a god (but wears modern kimono clothing)the color of the clothing are like his eyes (white mix with some grey, light blue and silver) and his true weapon is a staff but has a mix with modern and classic look (the base is light blue and silver with a white diamond top)his weapon can do anything as long as he can imagine it, and can change form and size when not in use.

**During his life he spent most of his time making money which he succeeded after wards he spent most of his time collecting and preparing for his creators arrival his little sister loves to play and take care of animals and cant's wait to meet the new card master/mistress.**

* * *

><p><strong>character name: <strong>Marina Rose(first name meaning: sea maiden)

**gender: **female (in true form: male/female)

**birthday: **June 8th (in true form: doesn't have one)

**age: **450 (looks 20 to early 30's)

**appearance: **shoulder length and straight blond hair and eyes are blue that they look almost dark ocean during the night (make it so that she can wear anything)

**personality: **calm, collective, very helpful, serious, sometimes a fun jokester mix of both mature and childish, hyper, shy till she knows them, she can get overly protective and hard working person she is a supergeinus and finished school and surpassed everyone in everything and anything when challenged he may not look like it but she's kind caring person who will also protect her friends and family. she's happy but is very wise and never backs down. she can get serious when it involves matters of life and death and can get really nasty when someone or something angers her but that doesn't happen often. If provoked she shows her true self.

**main passion: **painting, designing, acting, modeling, filming, cooking/baking, cleaning, dancing, singing, fixing things. and music

**Talent: **all

**skills: **all

**psychic power/powers: **all

**hobbies: **almost anything (she's very picky in some parts)

**interests: **in using anything to bring happiness to any one

**favorites: **color black and white, fun things , easy things, new and old fashion clothing, all or any movies, any music, food, computers, art, books, and flowers, anything about food, history, myths and legends, anime otaku fan, animals, and last is money

**least favorites: **really bad people, bad cooking, bullies, listening to people who are controlling or thinking they are better then her, and untrusting people, bad clothing, very complicating things, and lack of supplies, not enough money, unclean or unorganized(after all she is sort of a neat freak but at a minimum), false history, non finished things, animal abuse, and being treated as a child

**fears: **being alone, lose those you care about, being locked away, not having any movies to watch, and not having a friend, and no paintings any where, and not having the truth told

**job: **painter, designer, baker, musician, and a model(very famous but anonymous)gives people free stuff when she feels like it, to pass the time she paints and sell her paintings, she also makes clothing, she works at a lot of places but has lots of free time to hang out with family and friends she also grant people wishes only if she feels like it and if threatened exchange of her liking must be played to have the wish granted.

**true form: **hair stay the same her eyes are golden brown with blue near the pupil Her cloths are a mix origin because she's a goddess (but wears modern kimono clothing)the color of the clothing are like her eyes (blue mix with some brown, gold and red) and her true weapon is a long spear but has a mix with modern and classic look (the base is brown and gold with a blue diamond top)her weapon can do anything as long as she can imagine it, and can change form and size when not in use.

**During her life just like her big brother she spent most of her time making money which she succeeded after wards she spent most of her time collecting, taking care of animals, and preparing for her creators arrival her big brother loves to play the violin, and take care of the house, his paintings always has winged people in them, and waits to meet the new card master/mistress.**

* * *

><p><strong>Psychic powerpowers**

Precognition

Post-cognition

ESP

Astral projection

Charms and barriers

Priestess

Illusionist and hypnotism

Onmyouji

PK

Read minds and send messages

Heal anything at a fast rate

Bring anything to life or take away

Create any/everything

Know any/everything

Control time

Change appearance and gender

Grant wishes

Bring back the dead

Have shinki

Make many/any shinki

Money appear out of nowhere

Telepathy

Control al natural/unnatural/supernatural elements

Godlike powers etc.

Perfect medium

Foresee any/everything

Miko(shrine maiden)

Monk

Exorcist

Immortality

Super strength

* * *

><p><span>this chapter is now over I am still having a hard time with writers block The profile list of the characters and what powers are being used too. I give you another chapter next time but for now this will do. Have a great time. Bye bye.<span>


End file.
